


My Brother's Keeper

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Dean, Semi Feminine Dean, Sharing a Bed, Young Winchesters, Youngchesters, implied future wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old Sam wants to know where his brother Dean goes at night and where he gets all the money from. Dean has always taken care of him and he's worried. He's old enough now to start asking the questions that will shed new light on their less than normal situation. There's only one thing he knows for sure. He will never, ever be like his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer forever, but I thought this chunk was pretty decent and would work as a one shot instead of the chaptered story I'd started. I tried to subtly imply the Wincest relationship although I do have more parts of the story that go full into it ( When they're older to be clear ). We'll see. I'm not starting any new stories right now, but there's always hope there could be more added to this in the future. For now, it's complete. I hope you like it.

Sam peeked around the door frame as his older brother expertly applied his eyeliner, pulling one lid down with his left hand and brandishing the thick pencil back and forth until his eyes were like a dark, smoky forest; the pale green of his irises piercing through. He was leaving again. Sam walked into the bathroom and turned over the motel room wastebasket, using it as a chair. 

“I’m hungry.”, he mumbled placing a palm on his rumbling stomach. Their dad was gone on another one of his trips. He was supposed to have picked them up two days ago, but apparently things had run a little over. Dean never told him anything, thinking he was too young, but he knew they were out of food and probably money too. There hadn’t been any lunch other than a stick of beef jerky for each of them and a shared can of cola. 

Dean turned around and looked at him sympathetically. He sighed and knelt down in front of him. “I know kid. I’m working on it okay? Just hang tight and don’t open the door for anyone but me. Got it?”

Sam nodded silently. He knew the drill. Dean would go out and eventually come back with something to eat. Sam didn’t know exactly how he did it, but he always managed. 

Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. Sam slapped his hand away in annoyance which only earned him an even more dreaded kiss on the forehead. He hated when Dean did that. 

“Ew!”, he spat as Dean laughed at his misery. Sam followed Dean out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed watching as Dean laced up his purple doc martens. When he finished, he wrapped a chain around his criminally tight leather shorts that looked like some sort of belt or wallet, but Sam knew there was a vial of holy water and a knife hanging off the loop that let down into his front pocket. Dean grabbed a gun from under his pillow and stuck it in the back of his pants.

“When will you be back?”, he asked.  
“Two hours tops.”, he replied shrugging on his jacket.  
“Okay.”, Sam said with a sigh. At least this room had cable. He could watch cartoons and movies instead of entertaining himself with books or drawing like he usually did.

“Be good Sammy.”, Dean called back before slamming the door .  
“It’s Sam!”, he corrected in vain. As soon as Dean left, Sam automatically grabbed the can of salt from the bedside table and made sure the line in front of the door was perfect and undisturbed. 

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Sam had just about fallen asleep, his arms curled around his body in hunger with nothing but the moon and the television illuminating the room, when the door opened and closed. His eyes flew open and he was relieved to see Dean standing there with greasy fast food balanced on top of a paper bag full of groceries and a bag of ice in the other hand. He jumped up, grabbed the already made food and began shoveling fries into his mouth.

“Jesus Sammy, slow down.”, Dean scolded, throwing a can of pop his way so he wouldn’t choke. Sam was barely able to get out a garbled “Thanks” through a mouthful of food. Dean shook his head at him and walked over to the red travel cooler they had in the corner, pouring some of the ice in there and then placing anything perishable on top. Everything else was left in the bag next to it.

He looked over at Sam who was still happily stuffing his face. As discreetly as he could manage, he scooped a few cubes into a bandana and shut himself into the bathroom, unnecessarily explaining to Sam that he had to take a leak. 

Dean flipped down the dirty toilet seat lid and brought the cold compress up to his swollen eye. As he went to rest his elbow on his leg for support, a pain shot up his left side. He lifted up his tank top and inspected the damage.

“Shit.”, he groaned when he saw the large purple and yellow bruise forming there. He didn’t even realize the bastard had managed to land that hard of a punch. It had to have been from when he was slammed down against the car. Dean couldn’t remember all the details as he had been running on pure adrenaline the whole time. But he could remember lying on his back in pain afterwards, feeling the man’s slimy hands roaming over his body, his whiskey tinted breath whispering harshly in his ear and the feel of his knot swelling against his leg. Disturbing and unwelcome images from the incident began to flood his mind. He shook his head to clear them out.

Suddenly, he was tired. So very tired. Of everything. He wanted to do nothing more than curl up into a ball and cry, but Dean had never been one to give into his instincts. He may be an Omega, but he wasn’t weak. He’d been taught better than that. This was nothing. He could handle it. They had to eat right? Right. 

Dean pushed himself off the toilet and rinsed his face with some warm water. The swelling was still there, but it was less noticeable. By morning, it would be gone. He poured the melting cubes into the toilet and flushed before joining Sam for dinner. 

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

“Dean?”, Sam asked.  
“Yeah?”, he replied distractedly; engrossed in the movie and taking a sip of soda.  
“Are you a...a hooker?”

Dean choked on his drink. “Am I a what?”  
“A hooker.”, Sam repeated with more confidence, staring blankly at him. “Do you sleep with guys for money?”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “What the hell? Where did you get that idea from?”  
“Jason. My friend at school. He said his brother saw you leaving the bar with some guy and...he was touching you.”  
“I’m not a hooker.”, Dean said firmly. “ And tell Jason to tell his brother that if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut, I’m gonna kick his ass.”  
“Then what are you? How are you always getting money for food and stuff? I know dad doesn’t leave us that much.” Dean started to say something, but Sam cut him off. “And I know you’re not playing pool for the money so don’t lie to me.”

Dean sighed heavily. “Okay Sammy look. I’m going to tell you the truth. I think you’re old enough now.”  
Sam looked on expectantly and puffed his chest out some. Extremely proud of finally being trusted with something. He was almost thirteen after all. “You know the difference between Alphas and Omegas right?”

“Yeah...”, Sam trailed off, wondering where this was going. Sam was an Alpha. He already had a sizable swell at the base of his penis and was expected to fully pop his knot within the next year or so. At least that’s what his dad had told him the day he ran out of a gas station bathroom and cried silent tears in the backseat of the impala because his private parts were suddenly sore and a lot bigger than they had been the night before. 

John had driven them to the nearest drug store and handed him a brown paper bag with some cream in it. Later that night he told Sam all about the changes his body would be going through soon and what it all meant. Sam knew some of it already, but it was different now that he was confirmed an Alpha and not a Beta. The majority of the population was composed of Betas. 

“Well I’m an omega.”

Sam frowned. He wasn’t expecting that. He never heard of or met a guy that wasn’t an Alpha or a Beta. Only girls were omegas as far as he knew. He'd just assumed Dean was a Beta. But if Dean said he was one, then it had to be true. Sam knew Dean wouldn't lie to him. Not about something so serious. He may have hid the truth and glossed over a lot of things, but he never flat out told him something that wasn’t real. 

“That guy...he...”, Dean stumbled, having some trouble explaining. “Boy omegas aren’t exactly common. So when they see me, they get all hard up and they want me. I flirt a little and then I take their wallets when they aren’t looking. That’s it.” 

He conveniently left out the part where he gets them sloppy drunk, slips them drugs, lures them outside or into the bathrooms with the promise of sex and _then_ steals their wallets. The eldest Winchester was a seasoned pro at it. He knew exactly how to time the drugs so that the Alphas would pass out before he actually had a chance to put out or worse...was raped. Most of them never got further than a little groping and heavy petting.

His method didn’t always work. Some Alphas had an extremely high tolerance and would try to force him to sleep with them. Like the one that fell into his trap that night. Although he was more than capable of defending himself, the knot-head had gotten a few good hits in trying to force him into submission before the drug kicked in and he fell on top of Dean in a large, heavy heap. 

“Does dad know?”, Sam asked after taking in Dean’s explanation.  
Dean snorted bitterly. “Who do you think taught me?”

Sam couldn’t fathom that their dad knew what Dean was doing. That he was putting himself at risk like that. What if some Alpha kidnapped him and mated him against his will? They’d never see him again. Sure, it was uncommon and there were protection laws against primitive behaviors like that, but there were still parts of the country that were deeply rooted in the Old Ways and would turn a blind eye. 

Once it happened, there wasn’t much the government could do anyway. Mating was a lifelong bond; permanent and unbreakable. Even if they were to jail the offending Alpha, the Omega would be the one to suffer; constantly longing for the very knot that was forced upon them. 

Sam inadvertently let out a growl at the thought of someone hurting Dean like that or taking him against his will. Away from their family. Away from him. Not for the first time, Sam felt the bitterness and resentment he held towards his father bubble to the surface. If Dean was an omega, then it was John's job as their father and as an Alpha to take care of Dean and protect him. He had failed. He was weak. Sam vowed at that very moment to never, ever be like John Winchester.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the growl. “Settle down killer. It’s time for bed. We gotta get you to class in the morning so you can learn somethin to fill up that huge head of yours.” Dean teased. He had graduated last year so Sam was on his own every time they had to move and start all over again. 

Sam nodded and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He settled down under the threadbare blankets and shivered. It was cold. The only window in the room wouldn’t close all the way and the chilly night air had seeped in. He flipped over uncomfortably to see Dean lying with his back facing him in the other bed. 

“Hey Dean. Can I sleep with you?”, he whispered expecting Dean to either be asleep or plain say 'no'. They used to sleep together all the time, but when he started showing signs of popping his knot; John had made sure to get them separate beds. It didn’t register in his mind why that was until now. 

Dean rolled over and opened the sheets in invitation. Sam scrambled from his bed and tripped over his newly grown limbs; falling flat on his face. It was looking like he would end up being very tall. Soon, he would be even taller than Dean who had five years on him. He heard an amused chuckle from Dean as he lifted himself up and climbed in. When Sam was sure Dean was asleep, judging by the rhythmic fall and rise of his chest and the soft snores, he lightly wrapped himself around the omega who subconsciously leaned back into the hold.

“Don't worry Dean. I’ll take care of you. You’re _mine_.”, he whispered fiercely; breathing in the sweet smell and warmth of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are always loved and appreciated <3 Tell me what you think. And if you're bored, I have a bunch of other unfinished stories you can read lol.


End file.
